A New Chapter In My Life
by dnelson34
Summary: Rose Hathaway is finally moving out and starting college. Leaving behind her best friend and parents, Rose meets others. Leaving her home town was an end to one chapter and going to college is the start of another.


_Laying on my beach towel, I could feel the strong, large hands massaging sun tan lotion into my skin. He had blonde hair, tan muscular body, and ocean blue eyes. His hands were like heaven, slowly making their way across my back._

"Rose! Wake up!"

In reply to my mother a long moan came out of my throat. Looking at the clock, while wondering why my mother was waking me up at seven o'clock, I suddenly remember that it was moving day. I Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur was finally moving out. Getting my own place. Granted it was a dorm, it was still mine for the rest of my college life.

"Rose," my mother said coming into my room. "Oh, good. You're up. Are you ready to pack up the rest of the boxes and hit the road? I was thinking we get there before ten?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just let me throw on some clothes, brush my teeth and hair and I will be downstairs."

"Okay. I made breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

"Fan-freakin-tastic," I told her, while going into my attached bathroom.

"Okay. See you in a few," I hear her say as she closes the door.

After getting dressed into my favorite pair of Buckle jeans and a black tank, I look into the mirror. Studying myself, I see a brown haired, brown-eyed young woman. My skin is a soft golden color, thanks to my dad's Turkish side of the family. I have my mother's height, a good five foot six inches, and her Double D cup.

In high school, I had a couple boyfriends. None of them were good enough to continue the relationship in college. My best friend, Sydney, and I have been friends since the second grade where her family and she moved to the decent sized town of Elmira. This summer, we've been spending time together constantly, because we knew that it was going to be our last time together before we moved to away to college.

"Rose! Sydney's here!" My mother yells up the stairs.

Hurrying up and brushing my hair and pulling it into a messy bun on top of my head, I rush down the stairs to greet my best friend.

"Hey! We were just about ready to have breakfast, would you like some?"

"No thanks. I just came from breakfast with my family. I came by to say bye. My mom wants to get going, so we can get there before sunset," her voice full of emotions.

"Oh. So, uh. Do you want to go outside?" I asked with a lump in my throat.

"Yeah, that would be great. See you later Mr. and Mrs. Mazur."

"Bye, Sweetie. Have a safe drive, and have fun in college," my mother says pulling Sydney into a hug. "I've known you for ten years, you are like my second daughter. If you ever need anything, you know our number."

"Thanks Mrs. Mazur. I'm really going to miss you guys," Sydney says with tears in her eyes.

"Have a great first year, Kid," my father says with a smile on his face.

As Sydney and I head to the front door, I can't help but to think back to the first day we met.

_I was drawing a picture of my family, when I heard Ms. Nelson, our homeroom teacher, introducing herself to a new little blonde girl. The little girl looked shy, as her eyes glanced around the room. She was wearing a pink dress with little white polka dots with her hair in pigtails and a little pink bow in her hair._

_Ms. Nelson started making her way across the room with the little blonde haired girl trailing close behind her. They stopped right in front of my table and Ms. Nelson put the girls things on the table, across from me. _

"_This is Sydney, she's going to be your new table buddy," Ms. Nelson said to me. "Sydney this is-"_

"_Rosemarie," I cut her off. "But everybody calls me Rose. Nobody calls me Rosemarie, unless I'm in trouble. So, you aren't going to call me Rosemarie, got it?"_

"_Y-y-yes," Sydney stuttered._

"_Good. I have a feeling that we are going to be best friends."_

And we were from then on. But, I'm leaving my best friend, and she's leaving me. We are going our separate ways, venturing off into our own direction. It's funny, because Sydney and I used to be so alike, yet now it feels like we are so different. I had a feeling I was losing my best friend, and that feeling hurt me.

"Syd I'm going to miss you so much," I said with tears streaming down my face. "You are my best friend, got that? I love you. And like my parents said, if you need anything, anything at all. Call me. I mean it. Boy troubles? Call me. Don't know what to wear? Call me. Or if you're just feeling lonely and you need a friend, call me."

"Rose, are you getting soft on me?" Sydney joked around.

"Come here you big goof," I said as a wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

We stayed standing there for what seemed like a couple seconds, but it had actually been a few minutes.

"Sydney, your mom just called and said that you need to head home," my mom said poking her head out the door.

"Thanks," she called back. "Rose I'm going to miss you so much. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Fun without you? Pshh. Yeah right."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Got it? Call me tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely. Bye," I said.

With a final wave she drove off down the street in her tiny green bug. I stood there staring after it, even when I couldn't see it anymore. Hearing footsteps behind me, I knew it was my mother.

"Mom, I think I just lost my best friend," I said turning around and burying my face into her shoulder.

"I know, Honey. It's sad to have that happen, but you know what?"

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"There are going to be other best friends. I know you don't want to think about that now, but I don't want you to feel completely horrible about it."

"Thanks," I said. "I should probably eat real quick and then get the rest of my stuff packed in the car."

"Okay, right behind you."

After wolfing down my favorite breakfast I went up stairs to pack the last of my bathroom materials. Finishing that task. I stopped and sat down on my bed, looking around at my nearly empty room. The only thing left in it was my bed, my night stand, and my dresser.

Damn, I'm really going to miss this place. I grew up here, and I feel as if I'm leaving it all behind me. Along with my parents. My parents. My mom. Her red hair, her energetic personality, and her wise words. My dad. His fancy clothes, his sarcastic comments, and his teddy bear side. I love my parents, and like Sydney, I feel like I'm losing them, too. But unlike Sydney, I can make a quick hour trip home if I need the comfort of my mom.

Making my way downstairs, I stop and look at all the photos of me growing up. There's one of me when I was a newborn, one were I was just learning how to walk, my kindergarten school picture, my dad and I building a snowman when I was in fourth grade, and the most resent one of Sydney and I taking senior pictures together. It was bittersweet. It was an ending to a chapter and college was a new chapter in my life.


End file.
